Moonlit Summer
by Heaven's-Grace
Summary: One fateful week at summer camp brings together a counselor and a camper. When Sasuke thinks his summer couldn't get any worse, he sets his sights on Naruto. The poor blonde didn't know what hit him. SasuNaru Oneshot


**A/N: Hey! I've been thinking about this one-shot for awhile. I decided to finally write it just to give a little break in between my other writing endevours. This was inspired by an article I read about summer camp. I happen to love summer camp and all the memories that go with it but sadly none of them were as 'eventful' as the story you are about to read. Boy, what would I have given to have Sasuke at my summer camp. -sigh- Anywho, this fic is also partly inspired by the book, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. If you've read it, you'll know what I mean. Enjoy:)**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto. Contains some adult language and adult themes. This is a SasuNaru story. Be warned all ye yoai haters.**

_Moonlit Summer_

Staring out across the black lake, one would notice a floating platform with a person standing on it. But not just anyone, oh on, it had to be a certain Uchiha, who's pale skin glowed ethereally in the light of the full moon, while on the darkened shore, stood a certain blonde.

Enormous blue eyes, pupils enlarged due to the lack of light, flicked back and forth, studying the scene before him. Had he known that Sasuke, the most gorgeous living thing the blonde had ever seen, was waiting faithful for him out on the glassy water, he never would have left his cabin, or would he? The problem was that Naruto; a tall, tanned, muscled, and blonde male; was a camp counselor, and Sasuke; tall, pale, brunet, and the most perfect example of a male ever to be born, yet slightly effeminate; was a camper.

--------

The summer had gotten off to a great start until Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, had decided that his little brother should do normal teenage activities, like going to summer camp. This had pissed off the brunet to no end. Rich people didn't partake in commoners' activities. There was no way. The embarrassment, Sasuke was sure, would last forever. It wasn't until the brunet arrived at Camp Konoha, that his mind changed. Walking around merrily was a blonde sun-god, enthusiastically greeting the other campers. An orange sleeveless shirt stuck to the muscular body of the god, sweat glistening on his skin in the hot summer sun. At that moment, Sasuke vowed to make the blonde his before the week was out. This involved heavily hitting on the poor counselor, giving not so subtle touches as he walked by, and putting on so much sex appeal that any crazed fan girl would have killed herself a thousand times over. But, alas, the blonde remained firm in his unwavering stance. It was time to pull out all the stops.

Several weeks into summer, Naruto was orientating a new set of campers for the coming week. Naruto loved to be around kids, even teenagers, seeing as how they were closer to his age and were pretty fun to talk to. It was on this particular day, when the blonde was welcoming the new group of teens, when one not only caught but seemed to grab and pull his eyes. Spiky black hair stood out against a canvass of milky skin. The boy, but Naruto wasn't quite sure since the teen had a rather feminine air, was staring at him, the darkest eyes imaginable, drawing in anyone who dare look into them. A furious blush quickly made its way to Naruto's face as he turned his head away from the almost sinfully good-looking boy. He would have to restrain himself from thinking about the camper, for dirty thoughts would no doubt lead to some regrettable action. This wasn't helped much since the brunet seemed to have taken a likening to Naruto as well. Sasuke Uchiha, for Naruto learned later that that was his name, set the blonde with a steamy stare, lips parted in a luscious smirk as he sauntered by the blonde, lightly running his fingers over the orange fabric on his back. Naruto froze as pleasurable shivers spread over his body, especially to a certain lower extremity. A brush on the thigh here, or a quick, suggestive phrase there was not even the beginning of the painful week ahead for the blonde.

Completely forgoing the other campers, Sasuke seemed to be everywhere Naruto was. At every meal, the brunet would slide in next to the counselor, not even caring that it was a counselor only table. The other camp leaders didn't seem to care though, they actually found it rather funny, being that this wasn't the first time a camper had pursued the blonde. The previous summer held two other such incidents, both campers being male, but Naruto never gave in. The first camper was very much like Sasuke. His name was Neji Hyuuga and he, all the female councilors agreed, was very pretty. Long brown hair flowed silkily down his back and he was every bit as calm, cool, and rich as the Uchiha. But, unfortunately for the Hyuuga, he didn't contain the raw sex appeal or drive that Sasuke did. The boy had left his week of summer camp empty handed.

The second incident was with a boy named Gaara Sabaku. He was a fiery redhead with a violent reputation. Gaara wore heavy black eyeliner and had a tattoo of 'love' in kanji on his forehead. The rumors were that he was a gang leader who wouldn't hesitate to break your limbs, but no one could guess why he had taken a liking to the naïve blonde camp counselor. Maybe it was because Naruto looked so entirely corruptible that it was almost impossible not to be attracted to him. The blonde wasn't sure he would survive that week, since he was afraid of saying 'no' to the supposed gang leader. Either way, that week had ended up like the first; Gaara went home empty handed.

No, the other counselors weren't worried. It gave their summers a much needed lift, watching poor Naruto struggle with his 'camper' problems. But this time around, they weren't sure if their beloved blonde would last. This Sasuke Uchiha was indeed a lot more aggressive in his attempts at capturing Naruto's heart. What the brunet didn't know was that he had already succeeded in attaining what the other two boys previously hadn't. The blonde was smitten with the Uchiha, who wouldn't be? It was only a matter of time before Naruto gave in, Sasuke would just have to keep pressing the envelope.

_A couple days into the week, in the male councilors' cabin_

"So, how was today? Anything noteworthy?" A not so innocent question coming from a silver haired male. And by 'Noteworthy', he meant anything about Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kakashi," Naruto frowned. He was lying on the bottom bunk while the older male was on the top bunk, "You're such a pervert. And yes, something did happen today. Hasn't something happened EVERYDAY since that 'boy' came?" Kakashi smirked.

"You know, Sasuke is much more aggressive than the other two were," Shikamaru stated lazily from the bed over. Shika, as Naruto so lovingly called him, had been at camp with the blonde since they were just little campers. When they were too old to go to camp, they became counselors; Naruto loved the camp as if it were his second home. It was actually Kakashi who gave Naruto the idea of being a camp leader. Kakashi was a new counselor when Naruto was 15, and was still a counselor now that the blonde was 20.

"I think you'll have much more trouble with this one, if not actually give in."

"Don't say that." Naruto couldn't stand it that no one else seemed worried about the fact that the Uchiha was only 16.

"Why not, I'd do him." Kakashi leaned over the side of the bed, grinning at the blonde below.

"Kakashi! I can't believe you just said that. Sasuke is a camper. Not to mention, a minor." Naruto was beet red now. Sure the brunet didn't look 16, and he was a total sex god, but that didn't mean Naruto could break the law.

"Sooooo, what did happen today?" If possible, the blonde grew even redder at his silver haired co-worker's question.

"Ahh, well, during free time, I was down at the lake and guess who came."

"Sasuke." The previous question had been rhetorical but Kakashi felt the need to drive the point home.

"Ya. God, I swear that kid is telepathic. It's really freaky."

What Naruto failed to mention was that when Sasuke came to the beach, he made sure that the blonde was watching when he stripped, for that's exactly what it was, off his shirt. Everyone froze, even the other lifeguards, as they were gifted with the ever so lovely view of a half naked Uchiha. Naruto was practically drooling but tried to pull his eyes from the seductive sight before him. Then, proceeding as if he hadn't just caused every person in a five mile radius to break out into simultaneous nosebleeds, Sasuke walked down the dock, past his favorite blonde, though not without a quick touch on the blonde's shoulder, and dove into the murky lake with as much grace as a swan. But wasn't everything that the brunet did perfect?

After staring at the ripples on the water's surface where the Uchiha had just minutes ago disappeared, Naruto snapped out of it. _'Stupid, bastard, sexy, Uchiha brat.' _It then occurred to the blonde that Sasuke hadn't resurfaced.Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto dove in after the brunet. Reaching the bottom of the lake, for it was only 10 feet deep at that side of the dock, the counselor opened his eyes to see a pale figure floating a few feet away. Using all his strength, Naruto grabbed the boy, pulled him to the surface, and placed him on the beach.

"Shit, Sasuke, can you hear me?" Naruto tried to listen for any breathing but he didn't hear anything and could only find a faint heart beat. "Fuck." Doing the first thing that came to mind, the extremely worried lifeguard placed his lips to the supple ones of the brunet, preparing to do mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Glad you finally came around." With a positively evil smirk, Sasuke sprang to life and grabbed the blonde around the neck before Naruto had a chance to comprehend that the deep voice came from a not so dead Uchiha. The brunet than pressed his mouth to Naruto's hungrily, devouring the counselor's lips in passionate kiss. It went on for a few second when the blonde finally snapped out of it and pushed back, off the soon to be dead camper.

"I…I…You. Little. Bastard!" Naruto stuttered angrily, the worst blush of his life rapidly spreading to every patch of skin he possessed. Pointing a furious finger at Sasuke, the blonde yelled, "D..Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?" The brunet put on his most innocent face while still reclining in the sand.

"T..that! That thing you just did! Don't do it!" Having suffered the most embarrassing moment in his life, even if the kiss had been MIND-BLOWINGLY HOT, Naruto stormed off to regain his composure.

"You know, this may sound crazy, but, I think he might like you." Shikamaru had seen the whole incident and couldn't pass up torturing poor Naruto a bit more.

'Shut up!"

-----

_Last night of summer camp, down by the lake shore_

The moon light glittered on the black water, illuminating the two figures that dared be out of bed after curfew. The floating platform, fifty yards out, dipped at the edge were the Uchiha stood.

Sasuke knew that the blonde liked to go on nightly swims; that's why he was here, waiting patiently for Naruto to make his decision: whether to swim out and meet the brunet or just walk away. But the brunet already knew what would be Naruto's choice, he just knew.

Taking the steps that Sasuke knew he would take, Naruto pulled off his shirt and walked out to the end of the dock. Jumping off would mean no turning back, but staying were he was would mean a lifetime of 'what if?' Throwing all logic to the wind, Naruto dove in, letting the cold water wash away his uncertainty. He paddled out, eyes focused on his one goal, the platform of no return.

Sasuke's eyes shone with pleasure and anticipation, barely containing his want for the counselor as he reached the ladder to pull himself up. Sasuke had waited the entire week for this moment, but it felt like an eternity. He watched hungrily as Naruto stepped onto the wooded boards, water trickling down from his wet hair onto his bronzed skin. The brunet's breathed hitched as he stared at the man he'd wanted from the second he saw him.

Naruto was in awe as well. Sasuke was even more beautiful in the light of the moon then he was in the direct rays of the sun. The brunet's skin was so perfectly creamy that Naruto found it hard to keep himself from reaching out and grabbing the boy right then and there. The breeze across the large body of water ruffed Sasuke's soft, ebony hair, brushing gently against his angelic face. For a second, the counselor was sure that the Uchiha must have been some heavenly illusion made by the moon, just to tempt the blonde. But he wasn't, he was real, and Naruto thanked every god he could think of.

"You know, Sasuke," the brunet shivered at hearing his name pass through Naruto's lips, "we can't do this. It's wrong. You're a camper and…and you're not even legal yet." The counselor became sad at his own, true words. He couldn't do this. It wasn't right. But why did he want to so badly? Was it just because Sasuke was gorgeous or because he was supposed to be filthy rich? Or was it something more, something unseen? Whatever it was, Naruto grew sad at the thought that he might have to pass it up, listen to his better judgment, obey the law.

"If you didn't want to take me then why come all the way out here and tell me? You could have walked away, left me out here. I think that you don't know what to do and was hoping that I would convince you of what you should." Sasuke took a step closer to the confused blonde.

"Don't. Please, just..stay where you are." A twinge of hurt flashed past the brunet's face but he quickly shook it away, resolving his mind.

"No. I think you need this. You're worrying too much about something that _could_ happen, but you're not thinking about what you won't _let_ happen. I promise we won't get caught. Let me worry about the legality of the situation and you just go with the flow." Sasuke sounded so sure of his words. Anything he said, Naruto believed.

The blonde flinched slightly as he felt fingers trace the side of his face. Sasuke was standing before him, one hand caressing his cheek, the other slowly embedding itself into his hair. Closely the gap, the brunet lightly pressed his lips to Naruto's, trying not to scare the counselor. He ran his tongue over the blonde's lips, begging for acceptance. Finally, Naruto opened his mouth, letting the Uchiha in to explore. Sasuke pressed himself to the blonde's chest, deepening the kiss. With new found vigor, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, not wanting the amazing feeling to escape. The brunet moaned as the bigger male entered the kiss with more fiery passion. Naruto ran his hands over every inch of the boy's skin, feeling the soft flesh beneath his finger tips. He wanted more, the feelings he was getting from the brunet camper were intoxicating. Sasuke broke free of the kiss, to ravish Naruto's neck with more kisses. He nuzzled into the man's neck, nipping and kissing as he went. The blonde was amazingly responsive, moaning and pulling Sasuke closer with each sound. Stopping for breath, both males panted heavily, their arousal very evident.

"See now, that wasn't so bad." Sasuke panted, eyes glazed over in pleasure. "You just needed a little nudge in the right direction."

"Heh-heh- You seem so sure of yourself."

"I am. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the one for me." Naruto blushed at Sasuke's words of affection.

"But, it's the last night of camp. You're leaving tomorrow. Were could this go?"

"You think too much. Just do what feels right. I don't plan on letting you go after tonight."

"So, we'll just see where it goes from here? No looking back?"

"No looking back."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm always sure."

The moon shone brightly in the night. It had to, for morning was just around the corner, and who knew what it would bring. But for now, the two boys, one camper and one counselor, didn't worry about that. They just went with what they felt was right.

**A/N: How was it? I hope you liked it. If you're interested, I have some other SasuNaru fics. So check them out. Please review. :)**


End file.
